Rencilla
by Esciam
Summary: Un encuentro entre Emmett y Leah, dos años después...


¡Hola, Gente!

Un drabble que me hizo gracia escribir, para makesomenoiise del LJ. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Twilight le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

**OoOoO **

"**Rencilla"**

Si a los Cullen o a la manada de Jacob les hubieran dicho, unos dos años antes, que iban a poder coexistir sin tener ganas de vomitar o atacar al sólo oler el aroma de los contrarios, no lo hubieran creído.

Pero fue así. Ahora, cuando Emmett olía cierto olor a perro húmedo y sucio, no dejaba de desagradarle, pero al menos no sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía para la acción, después de haber identificado a ese olor como de uno de los lobos.

Bueno, tal vez con uno de esos aromas, el que tenía cierto matiz a girasol en el trasfondo de tanto olor canino; sí que lo hacía sentir a su cuerpo llenarse de energía, junto a su rostro proferir una sonrisa.

Leah estaba cerca.

—¿Almorzando por éstos lugares de nuevo, chupasangre? —le dijo la voz de ella.

Caminaba por medio del bosque, bajando una leve empinada con soltura, hacia él. Un vestido floreado, ligero; estaba descalza, el cabello suelto y libre al viento. Los brazos cruzados al frente y una mirada algo entornada en los ojos oscuros, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —le respondió él.

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros:

—No, no lo habría si éste no fuera territorio de nuestra manada.

Emmett abrió más la sonrisa por un instante y sus ojos brillaron al decir:

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. ¿Por qué no orinaste esta mañana en los alrededores, perrita?

—¡Emmett Cullen! —exclamó ella, en un susurro amenazante.

Fue mucho más rápida la transformación a loba en ella, que el movimiento que hizo con los brazos al decirle esas palabras, dejando de cruzarlos para ponerlos a los lados violentamente.

Emmett se hizo hacia atrás, mientras esa inmensa loba gris brincaba hacia él. Sintió el retumbar de la tierra cuando cayó al suelo en donde antes él había estado. Las hojas tiradas en éste alzaron un poco el vuelo, y el cabello plateado a su alrededor, iluminado por la luz entre los árboles; hicieron una extraña aureola alrededor de la loba, que sólo un vampiro podría ver en toda su expresión.

El paso de los meses y estar en una manada en donde no tenía que convivir con los pensamientos de su ex-novio, parecía no sólo haber ayudado en el estado de ánimo (aunque siempre bélico de cierta forma) de Leah, también había ayudado a que su cuerpo canino se desarrollara más. Era más alta y más peluda que antes. Más fuerte e igual de rápida… más peligrosa, en resumen. En la manada de Jacob, ella se había convertido en la mejor luchadora después del líder, ("La macho beta" o, como ella prefería pensarse: "la hembra alfa"), no sólo por su mayor fuerza, sino por el desarrollo de su técnica, en dónde empezó a aprovechar más su rapidez.

Emmett sabía eso, pero no se amedrentó, más bien sintió como todos sus músculos se llenaban de energía. Profirió algo entre risotada y gruñido, mientras arqueaba la espalda y enseñaba los colmillos en una gran sonrisa.

La lucha duró unos 3 minutos. Los árboles empezaron a quebrarse, doblarse y astillarse al recibir los embates de los dos luchadores que se debatían y desunían para encontrarse de nuevo casi al instante… el suelo estaba lleno de rastros de sus pisadas y revolcones. Los animales se habían alejado al oír los gruñidos, zarpazos, golpes y el movimiento de sus pasos.

En un momento, el suelo retumbó de nuevo ante el golpe de los dos fuertes cuerpos cayendo en él. Emmett (el cabello enredado, la ropa sucia y hecha casi hilachas; su piel muy oculta por el polvo y el barro) había caído encima de la loba furiosa, que no dejaba de moverse y gruñir frente a esa posición. El se sentó en su vientre, cruzó uno de sus brazos por debajo de su cuello para alejar las dos patas delanteras de él y, mientras con el otro brazo tiraba la cabeza de la loba hacia el suelo y a un lado, acercó su boca, casi anormalmente abierta, hacia su cuello.

Fue cuando sitió que ella vibraba y se "desinflaba". Frente a él, sólo había una mujer hermosa y morena, con el cabello revuelto y totalmente desnuda, que respiraba muy fuertemente debajo de su cuerpo… y que lo besó con tanto brío, que pudo parecer violenta.

Emmett la soltó casi al instante, e iba a levantarse de estar sentado sobre ella, cuando sitió las dos manos de Leah en su cabeza, su boca alejarse de la suya y acercarse a su cuello, donde sintió las muy leves punzadas de sus colmillos.

—Gané —le dijo ella a su oído, aún jadeando pero con una sonrisa velada en el tono.

Emmett se levantó al instante, con un puchero en los labios, y el sabor de Leah y su lengua, en la boca…

—¡Ey! ¡No seas tramposa! ¡Yo ya te había ganado! —la miró en el suelo, viéndolo con una mirada burlona y todo su hermoso cuerpo moreno, al natural, casi como si fuera una ninfa que estuviera saliendo de la tierra… quitó la mirada.

Oyó su risa mientras se ponía en pie:

—Si pudieras, te habrías sonrojado chupasangre. ¡Todo un vampiro de casi 100 años y quitando la mirada cuando ve a una licántropo desnuda!

—¡Has caído bajo, mujer! —replicaba él, volviéndola a ver sólo al rostro—. Utilizando tus encantos para distraerme de mi merecida victoria… —Emmett pareció querer encontrar una palabra justa a la indignación que sentía, pero él hecho de que ella lo viera con una mirada burlona y la boca sonriente, no ayudaba en eso, tanto como el que estuviera tan hermosamente desnuda frente a él.

—Mira quién habla: ¿quién es el que, físicamente, se convirtió en alguien tentadoramente hermoso?

—¡No cambies el tema! —le exclamó él, pero ella se puso seria un instante y dio un paso hacia él, diciendo:

—Yo sólo uso todos mis talentos, Cullen… y te daría la revancha ahora mismo, pero Jacob me estuvo llamando para no se qué que quiere que le ayude con Renesmee —Leah bajó los hombros y dejó de sonreír, negando con la cabeza—. Las visitas de los suyos lo vuelven un niño majadero.

Emmett la vio alejarse y pensó en lo verdaderamente peligrosa que era esa mujer para él: no era sólo la única de la manada que peleaba con él de esa forma, como un tipo de entrenamiento-juego (los demás temían que los instintos asesinos de cualquiera descarrilara la situación en cualquier momento) sino que, exceptuando su olor desagradable, hubiera sido la reencarnación de una súcubo-licántropo para su persona. La muy condenada podía ser preciosamente incitadora, con una naturalidad que sólo tenía parangón con lo cómoda que parecía sentirse al estar desnuda frente a él; y, tras de todo, ella no le daba hambre…

Mientras la veía irse de ahí, dándole la espalda y empezar de nuevo a transformarse, pensó en que si dejaba de sentir cada vez más ese olor a licántropo de ella, por sentir el del girasol, él podría bien estar perdido algún día y devolverle el beso…

—¡El trasero licántropo más sexy de estos bosques! —sintió la necesidad de casi gritarle, antes de que se volviera loba.

Una risa en ella, sin que volviera a verle:

—¡Vete a comer algún osito, sanguijuela… que éste trasero pateará el tuyo cuando regreses!

Y la loba salió corriendo pensando en que, si dejaba de parecerle que ese olor dulce ya no era tan empalagosamente asqueante, sino una esencia frutal; la próxima vez que sentiría la necesidad de besarlo, no sería sólo para ganarle…


End file.
